Encore une nuit
by chachouille
Summary: song fic mac a travers une chanson fait le bilan de sa vie


Titre : Encore une nuit  
•Auteur : anne charlotte  
•Adresse email de l'auteur :   
•Avertissements : aucun  
•Personnages : Mac  
•Spoilers : ce n'est plus possible  
•Résumé : introspection   
•Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »   
•A/N : voici ma nouvelle fic

Merci à Elemiah pour ces conseils et sa précieuse aide pour certains passages, merci poulette et merci à Gridou pour la relecture merci à Cat qui m'a fait découvrir l'album de Marie Mai d'ou est extraite la chanson

de Mac  
14 février 2005  
18H00 

Je rentre du bureau, une journée de plus qui se finit, enfin. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie un bon bain moussant et ensuite au lit, que cette maudite journée se termine.  
Je me détends pendant une heure dans mon bain puis habillée d'une nuisette, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me faire un thé et allumer la radio.

« Nous souhaitons une bonne soirée à tous les amoureux, passez une bonne Saint Valentin… »

La st Valentin, j'avais totalement oubliée, encore une que je passe seule, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage je change de station et tombe sur une chanson.

« Endors toi petite, j'te jure demain tout ira mieux bien sûr » 

Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai mais en ce moment toutes mes journées se ressemblent et sont sans grand intérêt. 

Je m'assieds sur le canapé, pose mes pieds dessus et avec mes bras j'entoure mes genoux

« Oublie ces paroles, oublie ces gestes qui t'ont fait souffrir » 

Ces paroles me font penser à ma situation avec Harm. Pourquoi on se fait autant de mal ? Quand je l'ai vu chez lui avec Alicia mon cœur s'est déchiré je devrais être contente pour lui, pour mon meilleur ami mais je ne peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

« Endors toi ma belle, je sais le provoquer c'est pas ce que tu voulais »

S'endormir là de suite, je ne pense pas pouvoir.  
Le provoquer!On passe notre temps à ça que ce soit sur le plan professionnel ou personnel. Je me souviens du Jagathon, on avait pas arrêté ou encore quand j'ai embrassé Clay sous ses yeux. Je voulais le faire réagir pour qu'il me parle enfin mais le résultat n'a pas été celui que j'espérais. 

« Je sais, tu l'aimes tu n'as pas fait exprès »

Dès que j'aime une personne, je finis par la faire souffrir, c'est plus fort que moi et là je sais que j'ai vraiment été odieuse avec lui. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais aimer et être aimée, simplement, sans souffrance ?

« Encore une nuit où tu es seule accroupie dans ton lit » 

Encore une nuit que je passe seule dans mon lit alors qu'il doit sûrement tenir Alicia enlacée dans le sien.

« Où tu as mal et tu n'as rien compris »

C'est vrai que ça fait mal, et dire que c'est ma faute. Si j'avais compris son geste, si je l'avais accepté comme tel mais pourquoi il a fallu que je lui dise que rien n'était possible entre nous alors qu'au fond de moi j'en rêve depuis qu'on se connaît. Il a tout quitté pour moi et moi j'ai pas compris. J'aurais dû comprendre.

« Ne t'en fais pas je sais qu'il t'aime aussi »

Alors là, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Peut être avant mais maintenant à force de l'avoir repoussé, je doute qu'il veuille faire toujours faire partie de ma vie. Maintenant, il sort avec une autre, pourquoi j'ai tout gâché? 

Je sens que mes yeux s'humidifient et les premières larmes coulent.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui finis toujours dans ses bras ? »

Pourquoi ce ne sont pas ses bras qui me consolent quand je ne vais pas bien ou quand j ai tout simplement envie de m'y réfugier. Ses bras ne sont pas pour moi. De toute façon si je fais le point sur ma vie, je me rends compte que je n'aie jamais eu de bras pour me consoler même enfant. J'aimerais une fois, rien qu'une me perdre dans son étreinte. 

« A supplier de pardonner des gestes que t'a jamais posés » 

J espère qu'il m'a pardonné les fois où je n'ai pas su pas pu me tourner vers lui. J'aurais tant voulu mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je veux le sentir près de moi mais je fais tout pour l'éloigner. Tout est si confus dans ma tête. 

« Je sais un jour tu lui pardonneras à ton tour d'avoir cru que c'était de l'amour, d'avoir volé l'enfance que t'as toujours désiré »

Ah oui, mon enfance ! Parlons en ! Cette vie normale que j'aurais tant voulu avoir et que je n'aie pas eu avec deux parents qui s'aiment et qui ne de disputent pas continuellement. Une mère présente, un père sobre. Je leur ai pardonné mais la blessure est encore présente et resurgit à chaque fois que je me sens mal. Petite, je me sentais déjà très seule et ce sentiment est toujours là. Plus que jamais.

« Assis tout seul dans le salon ton père marmonne ces illusions, il se fait croire qu'il a raison »

Je me souviens, après le départ de ma mère, il se mettait dans le salon en rentrant et ensuite il buvait en enchaînant les alcools. Il me disait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait changer, qu'il m'aimait que tout irait bien, mais ce n'était que des illusions.

« Qu'il n'a pas vu les bleus sur ton front »

Je me souviens des bleus sur le visage et les bras de ma mère. Au début, je me suis dit qu'elle était vraiment maladroite puis rapidement j'ai compris que c'était mon père qui lui faisait mal. Comment peut-on faire du mal à une personne qu'on aime ? Pourquoi ma mère ne faisait rien pour se défendre?  
Je repense à ma relation avec Harm et maintenant je sais que les mots font parfois bien plus mal que les coups. 

« Pourtant il a si mal pourquoi est ce si normal »

Son regard, ses réactions quand je lui ai dit qu'un « nous » serait impossible. Je me souviens il a eu mal, je le sais mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit à ce moment là ? Peut être que je me trompe et qu'il n'a rien ressenti. En fait je sais plus,je suis perdue, la seule certitude c'est que notre amitié en a pris un coup. Mais qu'attendait-il de moi ???

« De tant vouloir t'aimer sans cesse te faire pleurer »

C'est fou avec moi le mot aimer rime toujours avec pleurer.

La chanson se finit et je suis là en larmes, c'est fou comme certaines chansons reflètent parfaitement votre vie.  
Je suis là sur mon canapé entrain de pleurer, quand on sonne à ma porte, je me demande qui ça peut être ? Je n'attends personne. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir et là je tombe nez à nez avec Harm. Sans que j'aie le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi de sa présence, je sens deux bras puissants qui m'entourent et m'attirent vers son torse. Je finis dans ses bras

- Bonne Saint Valentin Mac

_Encore une n_uit extraite de l'album _Inoxydable _de Marie Mai


End file.
